Team Player
For the challenge, see Operations (challenges). This is the second mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In it, you play as PFC. Joseph Allen. You start off lying on the ground as General Shepherd helps you up. After defending the APC laying the bridge, you must get in a Humvee taking control of the mini-gun. As the Convoy then drives through the streets, you must engage several OpFor as they open fire on your Humvee. After an RPG then knocks you out of the Humvee, you must then clear out a nearby building. Hunter 2-3 informs you over the radio that they are taking heavy fire inside a school. You and Sgt. Foley's team (Hunter 2-1) go in to assist. You then meet up with General Shepherd at the rally point who personally tells you you're taking orders from him from now on. The multiplayer maps Skidrow (outside the school) and Invasion (Humvee ride) are based on this level. Enemy Intels *'Intel No. 2: '''In one of the school's classrooms. Right after you heard Foley said, "I think I saw one run into that classroom," go inside that classroom, the Intel is on a table next to some barrels. *'Intel No. 3:' Right after you exit the school, there will be a yellow taxi outside. Next to that car are some crates, the laptop is on one of them. Trivia *This is the only level that doesn't have a title card that tells the name, day, player character, time, etc. The reason is because the game was supposed to have you start in your humvee and driving to the bridge when watching the beginning cutscene to the level. Only you would be hit by a explosion, hence why are shell shocked at the beginning of the level. *You are instructed to keep your eye out for "E.P.W.s" while manning the crew served weapon. This is somewhat of a misnomer, as E.P.W. stands for Enemy Prisoner of War. This would be imposible as they would not be prisoners if they were to attack the convoy. This may have been taken from Generation Kill, as E.P.W.s were referenced many times in the show, and the scriptwriter might have thought that E.P.W. was a blanket reference for all enemy combatants, not just those in captivity. *Another phrase used improperly (for an army unit at least) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is "Oscar Mike". "Oscar Mike" is the way to say O.M., an acronym for "on the move", in the NATO phoenetc alphabet. This is mainly used by the Marine Corps (and showcased in Generation Kill.) The Army uses the term "Charlie Mike" or "continue mission." *The HMMWVs shown in this mission were given paint schemes similar to those used in Generation Kill. The door markers show a "B" followed by a square with a diagonal slash in it. The symbol is actually that of a reconnaissance or cavalry unit, such as the one featured in "Generation Kill". Rangers are considered infantry, and a square with an X in it would be more appropriate. *If you die with your M203 grenade launcher out in the beginning of the level, you will respawn with a Heartbeat Sensor that does not work, and Thermal Scope on your weapon. however once you switch back to the weapon, it goes away. *If you turn around after Shepherd helps you up in the beginning, you can see him walking with an odd step past a tank and into some bushes. *General Shepherd is actually in the squad pinned down outside the school, you can see him get in the passenger seat of the rear Humvee after killing the enemies on the second floor. Sometimes, the car leaves him behind. Rarely, he will get shot by OpFor and die. *You could kill General Shepherd when he is pinned down with Hunter 2-3. It won't count as friendly fire. *If you do not get inside your vehicle and instead attempt to run across the bridge on your own, sniper fire from the far right will kill you even if you hid behind Big Foot. *If you run across the bridge and fall through there will be a quote that says "It would be safer to ride in the convoy" *When they are about to blow up the house many Rangers are videotaping the explosion with their phones. *If you look closely at the high-rise building that gets destroyed at the beginning, militiamen can be seen running around on the roof. *It is very odd for a high-ranking officer like Shepherd to be present at a heated battle like this. It's possible that he's there to make himself look heroic, suiting his goal of glorifying himself. *When you climb up the stairs to go to the bridge in the beginning of the level, there is another soldier hiding behind a wall and eating a MRE, and one next to the yellow car at the beginning. It is unknown why he is eating in the heat of battle; possibly some models reused, or they could be taking a break and not caring. If you look at his face, you will see that he is one of the local militia at the beginning of S.S.D.D that you have to show how to shoot properly, or it's just a random model from the locals. *It seems that some soldiers aren't taking the first battle in the beginning seriously, since they are eating chocolate or playing with their phones. If you go to the stairs that lead up to the bridge while the battle is still going on, there are three soldiers looking at one's cell phone. *Your Humvee may possibly have been destroyed by a mine, since you can kill the OpFor carrying the RPG and your Humvee will still blow up, tough this is difficult, because the rocket propelled grenade is fired before you can kill him. *Even if the school is cleared out, walking into the streets in front of the main entrance automatically kills you. *The escaping stragglers of the school at the end of the level come out of nowhere as there is no open door or window to escape from. *If you shoot General Shepherd in the arm or leg near the very end of the level before he starts addressing Allen, he will turn away and ignore the player, neglecting to invite PFC. Joseph Allen to work for him. *The M134s mounted on your Humvee fires in a circular pattern, which is incorrect. *Once you reach the second floor of the school, if you look outside one of the windows you will see two Humvees. One Humvee is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana". *The last Humvee in the convoy on the bridge is named "Blue Steel," which may be a reference to the movie ''Zoolander. *On some occasions, one of the soldiers walking beside the Humvees may be called Roycewicz. It is a random model, though. Sometimes, a soldier called Sgt. Grigsby spawns. *When you drive into the town, you will see three OpFor Soldiers on a balcony with no weapons, and possibly a fourth one in a window above them, also with no weapons. Shooting them will make you fail the mission since they are unarmed, however if you shoot extremely close to them with the minigun the three people on the balcony will usually run into the house, while the one in the window above them will run from the window. However, it is difficult to do this sometimes because the minigun sometimes fires in a circular pattern, making it more inaccurate and increasing the possibility of accidently shooting one of them. After you drive past them, more OpFor will begin to ambush you, and the people at the house will stay in the same place. HQ permits you to fire back but shooting at the three unarmed people will give you the same message. This may be because of ROE (Rules of Engagement) which does not allow you to fire upon unarmed hostiles even if you are being attacked, which has caused some annoyance amongst players. * On the last building to the right before the corner where the OpFor soldiers on the balcony are seen, you can briefly see an OpFor soldier armed with an RPG running across the rooftop. It is unknown if he can be fired on, as he appears for only a split second. *Across the city you can see Khaled Al-Asad´s face on the walls, in photos that are in the school, there are also photos of a "Nuclear Mushroom", it may be from the explosion in Shock and Awe. *The OpFor in this mission seem to be allied with the Ultranationalists, because their flags and stars can be seen in the school and on the balcony of the unarmed OpFor Soldiers. *In the alleyway of many buildings, you can see several men running away from you, a man is even ripped from the street by OpFor, however you cannot fire. *If you look in the background before the sniper hits a truck, you can see OpFor running in the alleyways, but you cannot shoot them. *The TV show NCIS uses video from this level in the episode "Child's Play", in the scene where Angela (character of the week) is analyzing battle footage. Elsewhere, one of the children is seen playing the AC-130 Special Operations mission, albeit with the screen zoomed-in so you can't see the HUD. *The game also appears to make many references to the HBO miniseries Generation Kill throughout this level. Some of the Humvees are stripped down and all have the exact same paint scheme and identifier markings used on the Humvees in Generation Kill. Additionally, the convoy scene is similar to when the Marines pass through "ambush alley" during the battle of Nasiriyah in Generation Kill, and the ambush on the convoy seems to be a reference to the movie "Black Hawk Down" *When you see the three OpFor on the balcony, you can possibly see a fourth above them looking through the window. There is a higher chance to see him if you are on Veteran and you have a high quality TeleVision/computer. *When the building is leveled with an airstrike near the beginning of the level, one of the Rangers can be heard saying "Fuck yeah!" *Sgt. Foley will appear to board the Humvee in front of yours, named "Donna". Proceeding in the town, the Humvee stops, and before the other soldiers can disembrak Sgt. Foley disappears. It's hard to know how he has made it to your squad afterwards. *The targeted building doesn't go down in ruins like that in Shock and Awe, rather it goes down as it is totally upright. This is unrealistic, unless the jets would have targeted the basement. *Entering into the city, you can note that some faces of the buildings at your Humvee's right slowly go down, and they are dangerously pointed towards you, but do not fall. *Also, in the doors and walls of some buildings there is graffiti on the walls that say "infidel", probably from local OpFor. *You may hear a conversation between 3 Rangers who discuss which building is being targeted by the fighters. One Ranger will ask his superior officer which building is being targeted. His superior will reply that it is the one on the right. Another Ranger will ask again. The superior will repeat, but will stutter mid-sentence and ask a Ranger named Dave which building is the target. Dave will chuckle and say the one on the left. *If you throw a grenade at Shepherd at the end of the level, a Ranger beside him will throw it away. *At the beginning of the level, after Shepherd leaves and before you board your humvee, you can see Shepherd up on the bridge talking on a cellphone. At a certain point in the conversation, he will scream into the phone, possibly implying that he wants something that could not be done like calling in transport to pick him up in the heat of battle. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Templates Category:Campaign Templates Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels